Constitution of Fioramira
Principles of the constitution Article 1. '''The People's Republic of Fioramira * The People's Republic of Fioramira (hereinafter P.R.F.) is a state of the Fioramiran people and all citizens living there, based on the rule of law and social justice, the principles of civil democracy and human rights. * Without national minorities. People born on territory of P.R.F. are members of Fioramiran nationality not minorities. '''Article 2. '''Carriers of sovereignty * Sovereignty of P.R.F. is under the protection of government who's role it so follow the laws and articles of constitution written by Constitutional Court. * No state body, political organization, group or individual can take the sovereignty out of government's hands. * Sovereignty of P.R.F. is assured by existence of Constitutional Court, Supreme Court, Supreme Security Council and Supervisory Board. '''Article 3. '''The rule of law * The rule of law rests on inalienable human rights. * Human rights are assured by the existence of Constitutional Court, Supreme Court and Supervisory Board, division of authorities, independence of the judiciary in the area of human rights and obedience of government to constitution and Constitutional Court. '''Article 4. '''Division of authorities * The division of power rests on the division into legislative, executive and judicial power. * The relationship between the three authorities is based on equal and mutual control. * It is forbidden to seek independence of local authority. * Constitutional Court is independent, not under control of government and the most powerful institution in P.R.F. with role of ensuring that constitution is followed by everyone. '''Article 5. '''Political parties and organizations * All political parties and organizations except the Social-Communist Party are forbidden. * Any attempt to gain a political power out of ruling party is punishable by law. '''Article 6. '''Flag and anthem * The Republic of Serbia has its own flag and anthem. * The anthem of the Republic of Serbia is a solemn song "My motherland". * The appearance and use of the flag and anthem are regulated by law. '''Article 7. '''Territory and borders * The territory of the P.R.F is unique and indivisible. * The border of the P.R.F. is inviolable and it changes according to the procedure prescribed by the constitution. * It is forbidden to seek autonomy of any part of territory. '''Article 8. '''Capital city ' * Capital city of P.R.F. is Crystalum. '''Article 9. '''Language and script * In P.R.F. in official use is fioramiran language and latin script '''Article 10. '''Religion and spirituality * Not one religion can be established as a state or mandatory. * Religion and any kind of spiritual rituals is forbidden. '''Article 11. '''Protection of citizens and Fioramirans abroad * The P.R.F. protects the rights and interests of its citizens abroad. * The P.R.F. develops and promotes the relations of Fioramirans living abroad with their motherland. '''Article 12. '''Gender equality * The state guarantees equality of women and men and develops a policy of equal opportunities. '''Article 13. '''International relations * The foreign policy of the P.R.F. rests on the generally recognized principles and rules of international law. * The generally accepted rules of international law and ratified international agreements are an integral part of the legal order of the P.R.F. and are directly applied. * Confirmed international treaties must be in accordance with the constitution. '''Article 14. '''Rights of foreigners * In accordance with international treaties, the foreigners have in The People's Republic of Fioramira all the rights guaranteed by the Constitution and the law, except for the rights that only the citizens of The People's Republic of Fioramira have in accordance with the Constitution and the law. '''Human rights and freedom' '''Article 1. '''Human rights * All citizens of the P.R.F. have their natural human rights and freedom protected by the law. * Human rights and freedom are same for everyone. * By gaining Fioramiran nationality person is given rights and freedoms prescribed by the Constitution and protected by The Supreme Court. '''Article 2. '''Limitation of human rights and freedoms * Rights and freedoms of citizens of the P.R.F. are limited only by the rights and freedoms of other people. * Rights and freedoms can be limited only by The Supreme Court in cases of endangering rights and freedoms of other people. * In cases of limited rights and freedoms citizens are protected by the law against the abuse of authority. '''Article 3. '''Prohibition of discrimination * Everybody is equal before the Constitution and the law. * Everyone has the right to equal legal protection, without discrimination. * In cases of when laws were broken all human rights and freedom are in hands of The Supreme Court. * Any discrimination, whether direct or indirect, on any ground, and in particular on grounds of race, gender, nationality, social origin, birth, religion, political or other opinion, property, culture, language, age and mental or physical disability, is prohibited. * The Supreme Court is the only one who can decide if something is discrimination or not only in purposes of equaliting citizens. '''Article 4. '''Protection of human rights and freedoms * Everyone has the right on courts protection if rights and freedoms guaranteed by the Constitution were injured or denied, as well as the right to remedy the consequences of the violation. * Citizens have the right to contact international institutions to protect their freedoms and rights guaranteed by the Constitution. '''Article 5. '''Dignity and free development of personality * Human dignity is inviolable and everyone is obliged to respect and protect it. * Everyone has the right to the free development of a person, if that does not violate the rights of others. '''Article 6. '''Right to life * Human life is inviolate. * Death penalty is allowed and implemented by The Supreme Court in cases of terrorism, murder, child abuse and work against countries interests. * Cloning of human beings is forbidden. '''Article 7. '''Inviolability of physical and psychological integrity * Physical and psychological integrity is inviolable. * No one shall be subjected to torture, inhuman or degrading treatment or punishment, nor be subjected to medical or scientific examination without his free consent. '''Article 8. '''Prohibition of slavery, the situation similar to slavery and forced labor * No one can be held in slavery or in a position similar to slavery. * Any form of human trafficking is prohibited. * Forced labor is forbidden. The sexual or economic exploitation of a disadvantaged person is considered to be forced labor. * Forcible work is not considered to be the work or service of a person serving the sentence of deprivation of liberty, if their work is based on the principle of voluntary, with remuneration, work or service of a person in the military service, as well as work or service during a state of war or emergency in accordance with the measures prescribed when declaring war or state of emergency. '''Article 9. '''Right to freedom and security * Everyone has the right to personal freedom and security. * Deprivation of liberty is permitted only for reasons and in the procedure provided for by law. * A person deprived of his liberty by a state authority shall, immediately, in a language they understand, be notified about the reasons for the deprivation of liberty, the charge against him and his rights in given situation. '''Article 10. '''Deprivation of liberty * A person deprived of his liberty by a state authority shall, immediately, in a language they understand, be notified about the reasons for the deprivation of liberty, the charge against him and his rights in given situation. * Every person deprived of his liberty has the right on court appeal. * Person deprived of his liberty is still under the protection of The Supreme Court and shell be given a lawyer. * Every person deprived of liberty must be treated like a human. '''Article 11. '''The right to legal personality * Every person has the legal capacity. * Person that acquired legal age has an ability to independently decide on its rights and obligations. * Legal age is acquired at age of 18. * The choice and use of the personal name and the names of their children are free. * Person that acquired legal age can change its name as well as move by himself through the borders of the country. * Humans are not allowed to given or take names out of The National List of Names and Surnames. '''Article 12. '''Nationality and citizenship * Every person born on territory of The P.R.F. has Fioramiran nationality and citizenship. * Parents of the baby born on territory of The P.R.F. must accept Fioramiran nationality * Nationality and citizenship can be changed/annulled only in cases of permanent immigration out of the country. * Every person can claim Fioramiran citizenship to The Supreme Court. '''Article 13. '''Freedom of movement * Every person has the right on freedom of movement. * Freedom of movement can only be taken away by The Supreme Court. * Person that acquired legal age can move through national borders on its own. '''Article 14. '''Protection of the personal data * It is forbidden and punishable to use personal data outside the purpose for which they were collected, in accordance with the law, except for the purposes of conducting criminal proceedings or for the protection of the security of The P.R.F. in the manner prescribed by law. '''Article 15. '''Freedom of thought, conscience and religion * Every person has a right on freedom of thought and conscience as long as it does not pose a threat to rights of others. * Religion and any kind of spiritual rituals is forbidden. '''Article 16. '''Churches and religious communities * Religion is allowed in private but any kind of spiritual rituals is forbidden. * Sects and secret society are forbidden. * Founding of sect or secret society or recruiting people for them is punishable by death penalty. '''Article 17. '''Freedom of the media * All medias are own by state. * By the law of honest news state press is required to speak about truth. * Every lie presented by the media is punishable. '''Article 18. '''Right of inheritance * Every human has a right of inheritance if it is documented. * Heritage is protected by The Supreme Court and can be taken away only in special cases prescribed by the court. '''Article 19. '''Right to work * Everyone has a right to work. * Citizens can freely choose their work place. * Everyone have the same right on every work position. '''Article 20. '''Freedom of birth decision * Everyone has the right to freely decide on the birth of children. * The P.R.F. encourages parents to decide on the birth of children and helps them in this. '''Article 21. '''Rights and duties of parents * Parents have the right and duty to support and educate their children, and they are equal in that. * All or certain rights may be confiscated or limited to one or both parents only by a court decision, if this is in the best interest of the child, in accordance with the law. '''Article 22. '''Health protection * Everyone has the right to the protection of his physical and mental health. * Children, pregnant women, mothers during maternity leave, single parents with children up to the age of seven and old people receive health care from public revenues, if they do not exercise otherwise, in accordance with the law. * The P.R.F. helps develop health and physical culture. '''Article 23. '''Right on education * Everyone has the right to education. * Primary education is compulsory and free, and secondary education is free. * All citizens have, under equal conditions, access to higher education. * The P.R.F. enables successful and gifted pupils from poor families free education for free higher education, in accordance with the law. * The establishment of schools and universities is jurisdiction of Ministry of Education. '''Article 24. '''Right on scientific work and art * Every citizen has a right on scientific work if he has license that is assigned by The National University of Fioramira. * Both scientific and artistic work are funded by government. Category:Law Category:Constitutions